


You make me perfect

by ladyofrosefire



Category: LA by Night (Web Series), Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Masquerade - LA By Night (Web Series)
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofrosefire/pseuds/ladyofrosefire
Summary: "Nelli and I, well, our relationship's quite different. It was not a murder, it was a true Embrace."A little look at the end of Nelli G's life.





	You make me perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this relationship is REALLY unhealthy. Nelli! Is not in a place! to recognize that! I need about fifteen showers!!!!

Chaz’s apartment is all dark wood and metal and glass. Floor-to-ceiling windows with blackout curtains that are currently rolled back to offer a stunning view of the city below them. Nelli stands and looks out, one hand against the glass.

“Are you enjoying it, my dear?” comes the smooth voice from behind her.

She doesn’t turn. His reflection appears in the glass and grows clearer as he walks closer. His hand settles on her hip, the cold of it seeping through to her skin.

“I want this forever,” she breathes. It fogs the glass in front of her.

She doesn’t say _I want you_. Chaz doesn’t like desperate, barely likes needy, and she can’t have him change his mind. Not now. Not after everything. She meets his gaze in the glass and brings her other hand to rest over his on her hip.

“And you’re quite sure? Once this begins, there’s no going back, no stopping…” his teeth— his fangs— rasp against her neck.

He plucks at the strap of her dress. It slides off her shoulder. Chaz follows it with his mouth, his lips, the sharp points of his teeth, the cool, coppery wet of his tongue.

“I’m sure. Please—”

“Shh, Nelli, darling.”

The other strap follows. The dress had been a gift from him, a length of black silk that clung to Nelli from breasts to hips before flowing to the floor. She had chosen it especially for this, forgone jewelry other than the rubies dangling from her ears and the ring on her finger. She looks like she belongs here.

He had teased her with this before, allowed her to settle on his lap and worried at her shoulder while his hand crept under her dress.

“It will feel better than this,” he’d whispered while she tightened on his fingers.

He had never fed from her, never so much as broken her skin, although she had watched as he had fed from others. Killed.

She would be beautiful and powerful forever.

“Let’s not ruin this…” he whispers, the S brushing past her ear.

Chaz draws down the zipper on her dress. It goes slack, and she shrugs it off, leaving it to puddle around her feet. She kicks it away. Then he presses her up against the window, cold glass on one side, cold body on the other, his hand still on her hip. His fingers brush the nape of her neck as he sweeps her hair to one side. Then he draws her head back. It meets his shoulder, and Nelli lets out a long, shuddering sigh.

He kisses her throat once more before his fangs sink in. She barely has time to cry out before the rapture hits, and her spine melts. Chaz wraps his arm around her just below her breasts and pins her hand to the window with his free one. And he drinks. She can feel him swallowing. Nelli groans. It feels like coming, not over and over until it builds to pain, but wave after wave of bliss. She barely notices as the cold sets in. Her eyes close and do not open. Her heart batters against the inside of her rips. Her chest rises and falls in rapid pants.

Chaz tips his head back and sighs.

Nelli shakes, trembles even, with cold and with the sluggish realization that he could leave her like this. He could drop her to the floor and let her die. But he doesn’t. He draws her into his arms, holding her as one would a bride. She’s too weak to wrap her arms around his neck. One of her high heels almost falls off on the way to the couch.

Chaz runs his tongue over the bite marks. It itches, and Nelli whines. She would push at him if she could. The pounding of her heart hurts, and she thinks she might be crying.

“Hush. I can’t have you bleeding on the upholstery.” He twines his fingers into her hair and lifts her head. Then Chaz bites down on the inside of his wrist. Blood wells up. He presses the wound to her mouth. “Drink, my dear. My beautiful Childe.”

It tastes nothing like blood. Nelli swallows greedily, even as ice courses through her veins. She feels it when her heart stops, when the thing he’s put inside her eats up the last drops of blood, when she dies and is born again. She feels the strength, the power. The all-consuming beauty.

Too soon, Chaz pulls his hand away. She thrashes uselessly as he licks the wound closed. As soon as he’s done, he locks both arms around her and lifts her again.

“You’re hungry,” he says. It’s completely insufficient to describe the clawing pain in her stomach, the dryness of her veins. “I have a gift for you. It will be alright.”

The gift is a young woman, beautiful, maybe a model. She startles backward when she sees them, Chaz in his suit, Nelli in her underwear with her hair wild and blood streaked across her mouth. In a flash, Nelli is at her throat. Chaz holds the girl steady while she drains her. Afterward, he lets the body fall.

“There,” he soothes. Nelli lets him smooth her hair and kiss her forehead. Kiss the blood from her mouth. “Don’t you feel better already?”

She nuzzles into his neck, nipping playfully at his skin. He still feels cold, but that doesn’t matter. It never did.

Nelli looks up at him and smiles. “I feel perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Someone really needs to kill Chaz. 
> 
> I'm on Tumblr at ask-ladyofrosefire


End file.
